


Cette petite sortie

by Michi4D



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Français | French, M/M, Matsuri - Freeform, Yukata - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Cela faisait un moment que Rei et Nagisa ne s'étaient pas détendus.





	Cette petite sortie

-Rei ! Rei ! cria Nagisa en courant pieds nus dans tout l'appartement.  
L'intéressé releva la tête et se leva d'un bond pensant que son amant avait un problème.   
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix paniquée.  
Il vérifia si Nagisa était indemne.  
Le petit blond secoua la tête et montra le prospectus qu'il tenait dans la main.   
-Il y a un festival la semaine prochaine ! On y va ?   
"Ce n'est que ça" pensa Rei en soupirant. L'attitude joyeuse de son cadet l'apaisa instantanément. Les yeux de Nagisa pétillaient, un large sourire barrait son visage. Même du haut de ses 20 ans, on aurait dit un jeune enfant.   
-C'est un week-end, précisa Nagisa avant que Rei n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.   
Le blondinet savait bien à quel point Rei était occupé par son travail. Lui-même avait beaucoup d'obligations. C'est pourquoi il voulait faire cette sortie, histoire qu'ils se changent les idées avant de pouvoir prendre de vraies vacances. Et puis cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas allé à un festival.   
-Bien sûr, sourit Rei en caressant la joue de son petit ami dont le sourire se fit plus éblouissant encore.   
-J'ai tellement hâte ! s'écria Nagisa en levant les bras au ciel. Oh ! Il nous faut des yukatas ! Et puis on doit faire une liste de tout ce qu'on va manger ! Il faut impérativement goûter au choco-banane et des pommes d'amour !  
Rei se mit à rire devant l'enthousiasme grandissant du blond.  
-On va réfléchir à ça calmement tu veux ?   
Nagisa avait arrêté de bouger. Il secoua sa tête avec vigueur et partit faire des recherches sur tout ce qu'il y avait à faire pendant un festival. Rei observa avec quel sérieux Nagisa planifiait cette sortie.  
Les préparatifs avaient duré jusqu'en milieu de semaine. Le couple avait listé toutes les choses qu'il fallait préparer, qu'ils voulaient voir ou faire. La liste se trouvait sur le réfrigérateur, retenue par un magnet en forme de papillon. Les yukatas avaient été rapidement commandés et tout aussi rapidement livrés.  
Nagisa avait pressé Rei pour qu'il essaie son yukata. Le blond voulait être parfaitement sûr qu'il lui allait. Rei avait soupiré, un sourire aux lèvres, mais il s'était vite prit au jeu. La matière cotonneuse s'ajustait parfaitement à son corps, elle était légère et fraîche. Une douce odeur d'orange émanait du tissu. Le yukata de Rei était bleu marine avec de fin motifs représentant des oiseaux. Le obi était de couleur plus sombre et bardé de lignes horizontales.   
-Rei !! Tu es trop beau ! couina Nagisa, les yeux plein d'amour.   
Le plus grand avait sourit, touché.   
-Merci, murmura-t-il presque. À ton tour maintenant !   
Nagisa ne s'était pas fait prier et avait commencé à se déshabiller devant son compagnon, laissant tomber ses vêtements négligemment sur le sol. Rei les ramassa sans attendre par réflexe.   
Le yukata de Nagia était de couleur crème, orné de motifs rouge. Le obi était entièrement rouge. Rei l'avait aidé à bien mettre son yukata.   
-Alors ? avait-il demandé en posant comme un mannequin.   
-Adorable lâcha l'intéressé en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné. 

Rei était à son bureau en train de préparer son projet qu'il présenterait à sa prochaine réunion lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée. Il releva la tête et attendit. Et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Nagisa ne vienne passer ses bras autour de ses épaules en soupirant de bien être.   
-Tu as finis ce que tu avais à faire ? demanda Rei en embrassant sa joue.  
-Oui, enfin ! Et toi ? questionna-t-il d'une petite voix. Il ne voulait pas montrer son impatience.   
-Oui, c'est bon ! déclara Rei en refermant son ordinateur.   
Nagisa se redressa et partit chercher leurs yukatas qu'il avait soigneusement rangé dans des housses plastiques. Les jeunes hommes s'habillèrent rapidement. Rei fixa une dernière fois l'habit de son aîné. Nagisa prit aussi un kinchaku de couleur rouge et or qu'il avait emprunté à l'une de ses sœurs pour y glisser de l'argent et des pansements au cas où leurs geitas leur feraient mal. Ils sortirent et arrivèrent au festival qui n'était qu'à une petite dizaine de minutes de leur appartement.   
Il était encore tôt, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Les uns finissaient d'installer les derniers lots, les autres faisaient chauffer leur plaques de cuisson.   
Une multitude de yukatas colorés envahissaient la petite allée. Nagisa prit la main de Rei et se colla à lui. La petite foule dissimulait leur contact. Ils progressaient lentement d'un stand à un autre, admirant les produits qui s'étalaient devant leurs yeux. Bien que l'heure du dîner était encore loin, Nagisa ne pu s'empêcher de prendre deux choco-banane et une pomme d'amour. Rei lui tint une banane et la pomme pendant qu'il dévorait avidement le reste.   
-Tu ne vas plus avoir faim ce soir, pouffa Rei.  
-C'est un défi ? s'offusqua faussement Nagisa en prenant la banane de ses mains.   
Rei rit de nouveau. De sa main libre il rapprocha le corps de son amant du sien pour ne pas le perdre. Les joues de Nagisa rougirent en sentant la longue main de son cadet sur sa hanche.  
-Tu en veux ? demanda-t-il pour tenter de se calmer. Rei tourna sa tête vers lui, toujours souriant, avec ce regard qui lui était réservé.   
-Un petit bout alors, concéda-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.   
Il croqua dans le fruit dont le chocolat commençait à fondre. Il laissa échapper un petit "hmm" lorsque les douces saveurs se mélangèrent dans sa bouche.   
-Tu vois pourquoi j'en ai pris deux, chantonna le blond.   
Le couple continua sa lente déambulation. Ils s'arrêtèrent fréquemment pour tester les animations des stands. Ils s'acharnèrent pendant plusieurs minutes à attraper les petits ballons à l'aide d'un crochet mis au bout d'un fil fait de papier. Nagisa ne voulu rien entendre quand Rei lui proposa de continuer leur promenade. Encouragé part la vendeuse, il redoubla d'effort et réussit à attraper une balle de couleur orange. Ils s’installèrent ensuite dans un coin pour admirer la parade. Ce fut le moment pour Nagisa de manger le reste de ses friandises.   
Le mikoshi avança parmi la foule, porté par des hommes robustes. Vint ensuite un spectacle de danse traditionnelle. Le bruit des narukos des danseurs étaient accompagnés des rires et des discussions des festivaliers. Les amis se retrouvaient, les amants s'embrassaient. L'air était empli de musique, de la bonne odeur provenait des stands et la joie circulait. Rei oublia sa prochaine réunion, il se sentait plus léger. Il se pencha vers Nagisa et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Le blond sursauta. Il était tellement prit par le spectacle auquel il assistait qu'il n'avait pas vu Rei bouger. Ses joues rougirent, son sourire devint encore plus radieux. La musique s'arrêta, tout le monde applaudit. Les danseurs allèrent se reposer, les allées se remplir aussitôt de monde. 

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Rei n'avait pas remarqué le ciel revêtir son manteau bleu. Il était content de pouvoir profiter ainsi, de se détendre. Nagisa quant à lui courrait partout, il voulait tout essayer et tout voir. Il mit un moment avant de choisir ce qu'il voulait manger pour le dîner.  
Tout avait l'air si appétissant ! Les takoyakis cuisaient lentement se parant d'une couleur dorée, les nouilles larges et juteuses avaient l'air de fondre dans la bouche. Une fois leur choix fait, Nagisa entraîna Rei à l'écart de la foule. Le petit blond tenait son repas chaud contre lui, sa main libre était dans celle de Rei. Arrivés près d'un petit bois, ils s'arrêtèrent.   
-On sera tranquille pour manger et voir le feu d'artifice expliqua Nagisa, un doux sourire sur le visage.   
Rei lui sourit en retour. Ils s'assirent sur un banc en pierre et dégustèrent leur repas en discutant joyeusement. Ils étaient à une cinquantaine de mètres du festival. Les divers bruits qui émanaient de ce lieu de fête étaient encore perceptibles à cette distance, très légèrement perceptibles. Un doux fond sonore. Rei entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son amant. Un soupir d'aise quitta ses lèvres. Nagisa rit, d'un tout petit rire à peine audible.   
-Tu as assez mangé ? le taquina Rei.  
-Oui et figures toi que j'ai encore de la place pour un désert ! bouda faussement le blond.   
Rei embrassa le dos de la main de son petit ami et sourit.   
-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de se pencher pour embrasser Nagisa.   
-Je t'aime aussi...  
Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que d'un accord commun, elles se scellèrent en un baiser passionné. Rei rapprocha le corps de Nagisa en plaquant la main sur la hanche du blond. Nagisa serrait le yukata de son amant dans son petit poing. Ils furent interrompus par le premier feu d'artifice qui éclatait haut dans le ciel sombre. La couleur rouge dansait dans leurs yeux et sur leur peau. Ils n'avaient pas entendu le message annonçant le début du feu d'artifice. De concert, ils portèrent leur regard sur le ciel qui s'illuminait de toutes ces fleurs de feu. Jaune, vert, rouge, bleu. Les couleurs explosaient sur cette toile noire laissant une traînée de couleur derrière eux. Les feux apparaissaient dans la nuit selon un ballet rigoureusement orchestré. Les couleurs se liaient avec douceur, les formes semblaient dessiner une histoire. Tout était magique.  
Le son des feux d'artifices raisonnait dans la cage thoracique des jeunes hommes. Un large sourire barrait leur visage maculé de ces couleurs qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient en un instant.   
Le dernier feu d'artifice quitta le sol et reçu une sorte d'ovation lorsqu'il éclata. S'ensuivit de nombreux applaudissements. Le silence revint petit à petit. Le cœur de Rei et Nagisa battait toujours aussi fort.   
-Nagisa, merci pour celle belle soirée murmura Rei en fermant les yeux. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout en détail sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
